Flowers, Feathers, and Asia
by shesmychevypie
Summary: It's Sam and Gabriels one year anniversary and someone forgot. As Sam sits in the bunker he reminisces about his past year with the angel, from the first sparks of love to first kisses. Sabriel one shot.


**Flowers, Feathers, and Asia**

Sam sat moodily at the kitchen table, one hand clasping his beer bottle and the other resting on the arm of the chair. His long legs lay kicked out under the table as he glared at the pearly white refrigerator Cas had plastered with multicolored magnets and pictures. Sam's green eyes were locked onto a picture of him and Gabriel. He remembered that day well. It was just around the time when the angel came back to them. Perhaps a month or two after his reappearance.

It was after a hunt and Dean had pulled out beers from the back of the Impala after pulling her into an empty field. The sun was setting. Gabriel had set down a blanket for them to sit on as they watched the sky change from orange to a purple bruise.

Sam remembers Gabriel telling him how in heaven he would often watch the sunset. It was one of the many things he enjoyed about earth. He had said that he hadn't gotten to really watch a sunset in at least a century or two.

He then asked Sam if he enjoyed watching the sunset. The Winchester shrugged and told him it wasn't exactly the sunset he enjoyed, it was the person he was watching it with. Gabriel snapped his head to look at him when he heard this. Sam was grinning and Gabriel shook his head, telling him that was the cheesiest thing he's ever heard. '_I know_.' Sam had said.

Of course at this moment Castiel had to take out his camera and take a picture. Ever since Dean bought him that thing he's been obsessed with taking pictures of every moment of every day. He took pictures of Dean mostly, but he also snapped pictures of nature. Like the trees, and bees, and even random people they've never even met while at the park. He took pictures of Sam when he woke up in the morning, he took pictures of Gabriel shoving candy into his mouth.

Sam remained glaring at the photo hanging on the fridge. He glared at a picture of Gabriels adorable smiling face.

"Whats up, Sammy?" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, ducking into the fridge to pull out a gallon of milk. "You look like Hell."

"Gabriel." He said sourly.

"What about him?"  
"He's an asshat."

Dean chuckled lightly. "Well, thats not exactly news to me, Sam."

"He forgot."

"Forgot what?" Dean turned slightly to look at his bitch faced brother. Sam huffed agitatedly out of his nose, jaw clenching and eyes cold.

"He forgot our anniversary." The Winchester said in a slow cold voice.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Well...Uh...Where is he now?"

"Hell if I know." Sam took a swig of his beer.

"Maybe you should...talk to him or something?"

"He hasn't tried calling all day, and I'm not going to be the one to remind him."

The younger brother glared at the drop of residue sliding down the side of his beer bottle. Piercing hazel eyes watched it fall and curve, dripping down onto his calloused thumb. Sam forgave Gabriel when he forgot Valentines Day, he let it slide when it took half the day for him to remember Sams birthday. He was an angel. He had been around for a long time. There were tons of things for him to remember. But this was the last straw. Sam hadn't expected his angel to forget this day. For Christ sake he seemed to remember their monthly anniversary.

The little asshole could be such a romantic when he wanted to be.

* * *

It was merely a few days after Gabriel had paraded back into the Winchesters lives, long before even being a thing with him was even a thought. It was the middle of summer and the bunker was hot and sticky. There hadn't been any hunting jobs lately so the Winchesters and their angels were itching to get out and do something. Gabriel suggested that they could go for a walk around town. No one had any better ideas so they went along with it.

Kevin was leading their way, him and Dean were up front chatting enthusiastically about Game of Thrones while Cas listened to them, his blue eyes squinted in puzzlement as he tried to make sense of this game they were talking about.

Trailing behind them was Sam and Gabriel. It had gotten so hot that Sam felt the need to wrap his long hair back into a ponytail. Gabriel was the only one to say something about it.

"You've got ******your** hair tied back." He pointed out.

"Wow, really," Sam replied sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

Gabriel ignored his comment and added, without missing a beat, "I like it. I can see ******your** face."

"Wait-what?" Sam sputtered. "You-what is that supposed to mean?"

"What? It's cute." He rolled his shoulder, picking up his pace along the dirt path with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Your brother wasn't the only born with a pretty face, you know."

"I-I-"

"Geez, Sammich," the angel looked back over his shoulder, "you act like you've never been complimented before. You're pretty cute when you're flustered."

"Stop calling me cute." Sam muttered, frowning at the dirt.

Gabriel was now walking with his brother who despite the heat, still wore his trench coat and suit. Sam wondered if Gabriel was the only angel with some sort of fashion sense. Instead of wearing his jeans he had swapped them for a pair of brown shorts that cut off at his knees, and he had abandoned his usual layers of a jacket and a dark shirt for a teeshirt with the Ghost Busters logo on it. Sam was trying not to look at the the way the sweat dripped down his calf. He dug his nails into his palms and glared at a tree, bare of leaves, at the other side of the road, thinking of anything other than Gabriel.

He couldn't help but wonder how the angel could think he was _cute_.

He certainly didn't think Gabriel was cute. He was so arrogant that if his head was any bigger it would probably blow up. Not to mention he was also a narcissistic dick. Sam shouldn't even be getting flustered by him, all Gabriel is is an attention whore. He was only saying things like that so he could make a joke of it later most likely. Why would he ever think Sam is cute? Sam was a hunter. He had seen things that would give normal people nightmares. He had _done_ things that would give normal people nightmares. He was the boy with the demon blood, he was supposed to be ruling Hell, he was not cute. No angel would think that of him.

Okay, so maybe the archangel was kind of sort of endearing in some ways. Like his love for his family, and the thing with the candy was kind of adorable. Sometimes. It was also sort of funny when he jinxed every canned liquid to explode all over Dean when he opened them. And it was also sort of funny when he stole Castiels trench coat and wore it around the bunker. The sleeves were too big on him and flopped over his hands. Okay, so Gabriel was cute, _big deal_. He was an archangel and a trickster. Angels took one look at Sam and thought he was a monster. Why would he ever bother himself with Sam?

His train of thought was cut off when a white and blue blur was shoved into his face. He stumbled backwards at the sudden thrust of whatever object it was and held up his hands to keep it from getting any closer to him. The dust kicked up around him and whoever had surprised him with that white blur sneezed from it.

He lowered his hands to see Gabriel, rubbing his nose with one hand and a clump of white and blue wild flowers in the other.

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me!"

"_Sorry_," Gabriel replied, frowning, "I didn't realize you had a fear of flowers."

"Why are you shoving flowers in my face?"

Gabriels face suddenly lit up and he held up the wild flowers above his head.

"I picked them for you!"

Sam glared at them. They were two types of flowers; the white ones were daisies and the blue ones had been bluebells. He peered over Gabriel slightly to see where he could have gotten them, and sure enough at the other side of the road dasies and bluebells had made their home just out of reach from the shade of the trees. His eyes flicked back to Gabriels grinning face.

"Why?" He said slowly.

"Because they're pretty. Like you." He winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to catch up with the others up the road.

"Hey!" Gabriel trotted after him, "aren't you going to accept them?"

"No."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the angels face turn crestfallen.

"We-well why not?"  
"Because I'm not going to be ******your** new toy to play with whenever you're bored. I'm not falling for any of ******your** silly jokes. So just...just get lost or something I don't care."

"I wasn't playing any jokes." Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, the creases on his forehead becoming more prominent as he did. The flowers in his fist seemed to droop along with his mood, "I...okay. Sorry. Forget it then." He started to storm away, brown dust swirling around his sneakers as he did so. Something seemed to dawn on Sam.

"Well, hey, wait a second, Gabriel!" He chased after him, feeling his ponytail sweeping the nape of his neck as he jogged. He knew Gabriel was childish, but he didn't think that his attempt at flirting would actually be the same technique as a fourth grader. "Gabriel...were you _flirting _with me?" a smirk twitched at his lips.

"What?" Gabriel scoffed, looking insulted, "No! I would never! I was just trying to be nice is all! You Winchesters are the closest thing I have to any friends around here!" He then looked at the flowers in his hands, looked to Sam, looked back at the flowers, and then tossed them to the ground as though proving his point. He then wiped his hands against each other and nodded to the hunter as if that settled the matter. He walked away muttering something inaudible.

Sam shook his head at him and bent down to pick up a daisy. He twirled it in his hand as he hurried after the others. Dean had turned around and noticed that he had fallen behind and was waving at him to pick up the pace. He thought he saw Gabriel smirk a little when he saw him with the daisy in his hand. But by the time Sam turned to get a good look at his face, it had gone.

* * *

Sam was now glaring at the empty bottle in his hand. Dean was sitting across from him with his peanut butter sandwich and glass of milk. He wiped the milk mustache with the back of his sleeve before saying, "You know, Sammy, I'm not one for couples counselling...but don't you think you're bein' a little hard on the guy? He is an angel after all. Not to mention there's kinda an angel war goin' on at the moment. The guy's probably got a lot on his mind at the moment..."

"Yeah..." Sam said sourly. "I just...I just thought he would remember this one. I dunno...it makes me feel like I'm not important to him."

"Sam, don't think like that," Deans eyebrows furrowed, "I see how you two are together, Gabriel thinks the world of you. I'm not sayin' you don't have a right to be mad. I'm just sayin' give him a little bit and maybe it'll click in that big head of his that today is important. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Sam just grunted in response, making Dean frown. "Don't go all chick flick on me, Sam. Don't give me this 'oh, he doesn't care about me 'cause he can't remember out anniversary' crap. Because it's bullshit."

"How would you feel if Castiel forgot yours." He snapped.

Dean turned red in the face, his jaw hanging open wordlessly. He wrinkled his face and cleared his throat once he thought of something to say.  
"Well-uh...if Cas and I were to uh..._date_...I don't think I would care if he forgot our anniversary."

"Oh, shut up," His brother snarked, "you'd throw a bitch fit."

Dean grumbled, mostly because he didn't think his brother knew about his little fantasies about Castiel. But Sams bad mood was rubbing off on him and he was going to let him know it. "Why is this so freakin' important to you? You know, I don't even remember hearing about Gabriel asking you out. I just remember walking into the library to see you two making out like theres no tomorrow. So are you celebrating the day you two became offical or are you celebrating the day he finally banged you?"

"It wasn't like that, Dean."

* * *

It was almost hard to believe that it was only a year ago now. It was after a hunt and Gabriel was laying in the back of the Impala, leaning against the cold window, his eyes were closed. The dull purr of the Chevy lulling him to sleep. His grace had drained and he needed to recharge his batteries. Sam was driving. Dean and Cas had stayed at the bunker with Kevin. This hunt had only been a two person job and Gabriel was restless and needed to get out. Sam was the only other person who could tolerate the angel so he had to go as well.

The sky was a dark navy and there wasn't a moon that night. The only light came from the headlights of the Impala and they were drawing closer to the bunker. Sam tried not to look up into the rear view mirror to look at Gabriels sleeping figure, but he couldn't help himself. He also couldn't hide the smile that was creeping up his face.

He never would have guessed that this innocent looking sleeping man was not only an archangel, but a trickster, Loki, and who knows what else. He shook his head and looked back out onto the road.

"Sammy..." Gabriel mumbled.  
"What, Gabe?"  
"...Do you love me?"

Sam swerved the car and Gabriel slid from his seat next to the window to the other end.

"Why aren't you wearing ******your** seat belt?" Sam sputtered, trying to change the subject. Gabriel ignored him, leaning forward and slinging his arms over the passenger seat. Pressing his cheek against the leather and grinning wickedly.

"You do, don't you?"

"Wh-what-why are you asking this _now_?" His face was feeling uncomfortably hot.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with a question?"

Sam shook his head and pulled over to the side of the road to turn around and glare at the trickster. Gabriel had snapped his fingers and a sucker appeared in them, he ripped off the wrapper and twirled it in his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Moose?" He asked, moving the cherry sucker to the other side of his mouth to talk around it, "you gonna answer or not?"

"I-I do not _love _you, Gabriel," he sputtered, the heat in his face making him very uncomfortable, "I do however...I do like you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed, "What are you ten? You and I have both been around long enough to know what love is and what it feels like. Just admit you love my hot ass. Everybody does."

Sam was now completely turned around in his seat and glaring at the latter. He raised a and then slammed it down in frustration down on the steering wheel, turning back to look out the windshield. "You see, Gabriel, this is exactly why I wonder why I even bother liking you. You are such a..._Ugh_! You can be such a dick! And-and you're arrogant-not to mention you made me go through my brothers death for over three hundred Tuesdays! Now you'll probably think I'm the biggest idiot...How in the world could an arc angel like you even...how could you like a freak like me. Jesus...Why the hell do I like you so godamn much..."

Gabriels face was contorted into surprise. His arms were still folded over the head of the seat, and his lips were puckered like a ducks, the paper end of the sucker pointed downwards as though it was reflecting his mood. Sams knuckles turned white from clutching the steering wheel so hard and he seemed frozen in anger. The angel slowly reached for Sams shoulder and the hunter twitched at the touch.

"You don't think I could never like you?"

Sam turned, his green eyes shiny in the dim light. The tip of his nose was slightly red and Gabriel suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't taken a second thought to what Sam had been through over the past years Gabriel had been absent. He had of course heard the stories; the boy with the demon blood. For some reason this seemed to make Sam think that he was unlovable. Gabriel needed to put a stop to that.

"Sam," he said, taking the candy out of his mouth, "I don't think you're an idiot. Let alone a freak. Sam...you're...I love you Sam. I really do."

His heart jumped into his throat at this point. The hunter sniffed hard, trying hard not to be such a cry baby. But Sam couldn't remember the last time someone talked to him like this. Maybe Amelia, but she hadn't really known his whole story. With Gabriel; the angel practically already knew everything about all the troubles Sam had faced backwards and forwards. Sam could feel what was left of his grace burning on his shoulder, making him know that Gabriel was being completely serious. He could just feel that the angel knew. That he really meant it. And for a moment Sam wanted to cry. He hadn't felt love like this since Jessica. He pressed the ankle of his wrist against his eye and muttered a wet, "Fuck..."

The feeling of grace left his shoulder as Gabriel climbed into the passenger seat, tossing the candy out the window. He then leaned froward to place both hands on Sams face. "Sam Winchester," He said gravely, "I know I'm a dick. I know I'm arrogant. And I apologize for making you go through those Tuesdays with Dean...but I was trying to teach you...you gotta understand that...but you're wrong about one thing, Sammich. I've _always _liked you."

Sam had been staring at his lap, but flicked up his eyes to meet the amber ones staring back at him. He could feel warm tears escaping from his barriers he had put up to keep them hidden. Gabriel brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Gabriel, I-"

"Shh..." He pressed his soft little finger against Sams lips, making the hunters heart jump into his throat again, "I know. I know, Sam."

Without even really thinking about it Sam rushed forward across the shiftier boot and smashed his face against the angels, tugging roughly on his jacket to pull him closer. This caught the trickster by surprise also, his eyes were wide open, and it took him until Sams tongue was down his throat to realize what was happening exactly. Soon after comprehending this, his eyes fluttered close and he kissed Sam back. It was a rough and passionate kiss. Like Sam was trying to get all of his anger about himself out on this kiss. His hand was bunched up into a fist in Gabriels hair while his mouth panted hot aggressive breathes of air, and his teeth tugged on the angels bottom lip. Eventually Gabriel had to push him back to take a breather.

"Jesus, Sam," He gasped, his cheeks flushed, and his lips puffy and red, "I never knew you had it in ya."

"Shut up and kiss me again, asshat." Sam growled, his fingers tightening around the falps of the angels jacket. His green eyes no longer shined wet with hatred of himself and sadness. They were sparked bright with hunger and desire.

Gabriel licked his lips.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, kiddo," he said, "let's get at least one thing _straight_ here," Sam rolled his eyes at his innuendo, but Gabriel smirked at his clever self, "are we just doing this to do this? Or are we going to turn into one of those cutesy couples who hold hands, and go out to dinner, and see movies, and all that gross stuff?"

"Well..." Sams head had finally cleared of all the aggression and he looked to the angel sitting in front of him. He already knew the answer. He didn't want to just have him for one sloppy night, he wanted to have him for a lot of other nights. He wanted Dean, Cas, Kevin, Crowley, he wanted them all to know that Gabriel was his. "I...I wouldn't really mind doing all that gross couple stuff with you."

The trickster grinned wickedly before pulling Sam in for another kiss, "Yeah, I wouldn't really mind it either."

"My brothers gonna kill if we do this in his car..."  
"Eh, let him. I'll just bring you back again."

* * *

"_Please_," Dean had his face buried into his palms, "please, please, please, tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't taint my baby."

Sam rolled his shoulder as he pulled a water from the fridge, feeling a little less moody about Gabriel and their anniversary, "All right. I won't tell you."

Dean shuddered, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be like that, Dean," he said, "I swear we cleaned up after. And don't act like you didn't do anything in the back of the Impala before."

"Yeah," Dean barked, "b-but that's different!"

"How?"  
"I-it just is! Let's change the subject, I don't wanna hear about my little brother humping an archangel in my baby."

Sam smirked, sitting down in his chair again, "All right, fair enough."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Anyway...you don't have any idea where that horn dog is?"

"Nope."  
"When was the last time you saw him?"  
"This morning before I took a shower. I got out and he was gone. Haven't heard from him since."  
"Then how do you know he's not off planning something?"

Sam hadn't thought of that. He worried on his bottom lip and stared at the time on the kitchen stove, lost in thought. It was 7:55 at night. If Gabriel was ever gone he usually checked in by now. He flipped out his phone to check for any missed messages or calls but only saw his wallpaper looking back at him. His heart twinged when he realized it had been changed. Before it was just a plain background of the color green but now it was a picture that Gabriel had taken of them a while back. He remembers how the angel had plopped himself on his lap, smothering him in a kiss as he sneakily fished out his phone from his pocket. When Sam realized what he was doing he pushed him away and made a grab to get it back.

"C'mon, Gabe, give it back."  
"What, do you have porn in here or something? 'Cause that's kinda kinky."

"Fine whatever, I've got nothing to hide. Go ahead." Sam smirked and leaned back against the couch. Gabriel was still sitting in his lap, his knees pushed up to his chest and the phone close to his face. He looked quite serious while going through Sams phone, and it was almost enough to make the hunter laugh.

"I can't believe you, Sam." He said, shaking his head with a frown.

"What? You actually wanted to see my porn collection on there or something?"  
"You don't have a single picture of me on this phone!"

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, "I never thought about taking a picture of you. Cas takes plenty for the both of us I think."

"Yea, well," Gabriel leaned against Sams chest as he held the phone out in front of them to take a picture, "these ones will be just for you and me. Say cheese, Samsquatch!"

Gabriel took multiple photos of him and Sam until he was satisfied with the amount that took up his memory on the phone. They then went through them together, deleting the ones that were blurry or looked weird. They then came to one that when Gabriel went to slide his finger across the screen to get to the next one Sam stopped him.

"I like this one." He said.

"Really?" Gabriel looked up at him and then back to the picture.

In the picture Sam was sporting a big cheesy grin and before the picture was taken, Gabriel had taken one look at the hunters face and broke out into a fit of giggles. The photo had been taken of Gabriel in mid laugh. His eyes were squinted and his mouth was open, curved in a genuine smile up his face. It made Sam happy just looking at it.

"Why this one?" He asked.  
"You look happy."

This was now the picture that was Sams background. Gabriel must had changed it before he had left and Sam hadn't really noticed until now. He hadn't really looked at his phone all day. His heart twinged the longer he looked at the angels laughing face, and eventually he just couldn't look at it anymore and set it down on the table.

"You want me to ask Cas?"

"Huh?" Sam had almost forgotten about Dean. All these memories were swimming in and out of his mind and he was having a hard time reaching back to reality. His brother arched an eyebrow at him and repeated the question. "Oh...no. You don't have to ask Cas...I'm sure Gabe will be back sooner or later...I think I'm just going to lay down for a while."

"All right." Dean sighed, "I'll give you a hollar if I hear anything?"  
"Yeah. Okay."

Sam got up from his chair and made his way to his bedroom, swiping his phone off the table before doing so.

* * *

It had been at least month or two after Sam and Gabriel became ******official**. Sam walked into the bunker only to be greeted with silence. Which wasn't normal. There was always some kind of noise going on. Usually that noise from coming from the trickster himself but today the air was steady. Sam grew a bit worried at first. What if something had happened to his angel?  
"Gabe?" Sam called into the empty bunker, his feet stomping down the staircase. "Gabriel are you home?"

To the Winchesters relief he heard the mans voice coming from the bedroom. "I'm in here, Sammich."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam padded down the staircase towards his bedroom.  
"Well what are you doing in there?" He chuckled. Sam paused in the doorway when he spotted Gabriel sitting on his bed, leaning back on his hands, and his eyes locked onto Sam with a hungry spark in them. What had Sam awestruck was the _wings_.

He had never seen Gabriels wings before.

There was three pairs of them, the smallest ones were closest to his body and just came past his shoulders. They were a yellow brown, like a ducklings feathers. The second pair were a bit larger and darker yellow. The same shade of gold in his hair with light brown at the tips of the feathers. And then the final pair, the largest, where the same color as his eyes. An amber whiskey sort of color, and where the light hit the feathers they looked lighter and shinier.

Sams breath was caught his throat and when he realized he was staring he started blinking more than an average human should. He realized he should probably say something but his tongue felt too big for his mouth and the only noise that came from him was slurred gibberish.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him. His wings ruffled slightly and he asked, "What's up with you, Moose?"

"Y-you're wings..."

"What? These old things?" Gabriel turned to look at them as though they had always been visible and this was a natural occurrence for him. He lifted the right wings slightly, brushing his feathers against the comforter on the bed. He then turned back to Sam, a devilish smile filling his face, "What about them?"

"They-They're beautiful." Sam breathed.

Gabriel tried not to blush but Sam could see the pink spreading on the tips of his ears. His wings coiled themselves closer to his body, as though he had suddenly become shy and self conscious about them. Sam couldn't imagine why he would be. They were wonderful.  
His breath hitched slightly as he started to walk towards the angel. "I-I...Why are you showing them to me now? Does Castiels wings look like yours?"

Gabriels face fell slightly, "No. His are white. At least they were when he was little, I haven't seen his wings since he was a fledgling. And he only has one pair. Arch angels are the only ones who have three. "

"Well-you-******your** wings are-they're magnificent! I'd like to see all the other angels wings I bet-"

"You better not!" Gabriel got to his feet, his wings expanded to their full length in a loud whoosh. The largest pair were held above his head, the rounded ends of them almost touching.

Sam staggered backwards at the sudden outburst, his hands held up in defense. "I-Gabriel did I say something wrong?"

"This was supposed to be romantic!" He huffed, "Ugh! Don't you know anything, Sam!"

"Romantic?" Sams cheeks felt hot.

"_Yes_!" He sighed dramatically, "My wings are the most-the most intimate part of my body...Our wings are only visible when we grow them while we are fledglings and then when we get older we hide them because...because they're...I've just never shown my wings to anyone before, all right. It was stupid...It was too soon I'm sorry..."

"Wait, Gabriel," Sam grabbed his arm as he turned to head into the bathroom. To hide himself from Sam, "I'm sorry...I didn't know. Really, I...I can't believe you trust me this much to show me...Am I really the only other person to see ******your** wings?"

His feathers rippled slightly. "Yes. I spent most of my life on earth pretending to be people I wasn't. I couldn't show my wings to anyone without giving myself away."

"Wow." Sam breathed, moving his hand from Gabriels arm and stretched it to graze his fingers over the soft yellow brown of his smallest wings. The feathers were smooth and clean. Gabriel twitched slightly at the touch.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, jerking his hand away in fear that he had done something wrong again.

"N-nothing!" He sputtered, heat rising from the back of his neck and to his face, "I-I like when you touch them."

"Oh, really?" Sam grinned and sat down on the mattress, taking Gabriels hands and pulling him towards him. He made him sit down on the carpet in front of him after turning him around so his wings were facing him. Sam first ran his hands over the smallest wings, the fluffy yellow feathers combing between the spaces of his fingers, Gabriel sucked in a small breath as he did this. "Like this?" His thumbs massaged the shoulder of the wings and he could feel the tiny bones as he did so. He could remember learning about the anatomy of a birds wing in biology class in a high school he briefly attended growing up.

A birds wing is almost similar to a human arm. They have shoulders, elbows, wrists, thumbs, and tendons. He tried to name off all the different kinds of feathers as he rubbed them. He whispered them to Gabriel, moving onto the second pair of wings.

"Primary remiges are the ones attached to the hand..." Gabriel shuddered as Sams fingers touched the longest feathers one by one, from the base all the way to the tips. "There are usually eleven of them..." He counted them off one after the other until he made it to eleven. First on one wing, and then the other. He noted that Gabriels breathes were becoming more rapid and deep. He smirked slightly. "The secondarily remiges," He moved his hands slightly over to the second longest pair of feathers. These feathers stretched from the elbow down. He held them like he did with the primaries, his thumb and forefinger placed between them as he rubbed smoothly to the tip. "get smaller towards the elbow. The number of them vary. Depending on the wing shape." He counted them off like he had with the others, counting to twenty.

"Oh god, Sam..." Gabriels fingers dug into the carpet. He rolled his head back and his smallest wings twitched, his eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

Sam continued, moving to the largest pair of wings.

"The coverts are several layers of feathers that are above the remiges..." calloused hands kneaded through the smaller feathers. These ones were smaller and rounder and when Sam pushed his fingers through them like he would when petting Gabriels hair, the angel let out a very satisfying noise that made Sams pants feel tighter. His breath felt heavier as he named off the other kinds of feathers, "The alulae are the thumb feathers..." His hands moved to the very tops of the wings, where the smallest feathers sat bunched up in a rounded knuckle. He smoothed his thumb into them, ruffling them so much they almost stood up straight. "They work like air breaks on a plane..."

Gabriel was now moaning and his arms felt wobbly from holding himself up. He wanted Sam to talk like this forever, and to keep touching him like he was. He never wanted him to stop.

"And finally..." Sams breath was shaky as he moved to the shoulders of the wings, "the scapulars. They form the transition from the wing to the body..." he moved his hands from the shoulders and towards Gabriels trembling body. The closer he got to his body the wetter the feathers felt to his touch. He wanted to feel where his wings connected to his body, so he slowly moved his hands under Gabriels shirt. This seemed to trigger a signal to the angel. He stood up instantly and ripped off his shirt, his wings getting tangled up in it awkwardly for a moment but Gabriel didn't fuss about it much. He pushed Sam down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. He kissed him aggressively, fingers fumbling to unbutton the plaid shirt he was wearing. Once that had been unbuttoned the angel growled at the appearance of a white undershirt.

"What the hell is it with you Winchesters and layers."

Sam chuckled in his ear, telling him to move for a moment. Gabriel sat back as Sam hurriedly pulled off his plaid shirt and then the white undershirt over his head. He held out his arms as though presenting himself to Gabriel. "Better?"

"_Much_."

The angel curled a hand around his neck as he smothered in him in another kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around his angel. Now that he was shirtless he could feel were exactly his wings attached to his body. They were connected to his shoulder blades, three on each side. He was able to rub the palm of his hand on his back between all six of them. Gabriel shuttered against his body. The bulge in his pants thrusting against his inner thigh.

Sam then began tracing his hand up against his wings, using his other hand to hold onto Gabriels hip. He combed through them slowly until Gabriel-who had been kissing his neck-nipped at him, and the jolt of surprise made him jump and he accidentally tugged a little too hard on the feathers. Gabriel yelped and Sam fell backwards on the pillows, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry, Gabriel!" He panted, a mark on his neck matched his red lips, "I didn't hurt your scapulars did I?"

Gabriel had been inspecting his wings, but when Sam had spoke he froze. His eyes sparking with amusement. His feathers twitched at the sound of Sams voice. He turned his head slowly to him and grinned, "I love when you talk dirty like that, Sammich."

"B-but your wings-"  
"I'll live, kiddo. I'm a warrior of God remember? I've been through much worse then a little rough housing."

The angel leaned forward, his hands placed on either side of Sams torso. Sams legs were spred open and Gabriel was sitting between them, their erections touching each other between the fabric of their jeans.

Sam reached up and caressed Gabriels cheek, "You sure you're alright?"

Gabriel kissed his palm, smiling against it. "I'm fine. Tell me more about those scapulars..."

Sam grinned and moved his hands back to where wing met skin. He rubbed the cartilage and bone before slowly moving his hand back up to the scapulars. He was sure to be more careful this time. In between rough wet kisses, Sam mumbled, "the parts of a feather...are a vane...a rachis...a barb and after feather...and the...hollow shaft..." Gabriel groaned against his lips, Sams fingers twitching as they combed through the coverts again. The angels hips were now bucking against Sam, the friction of jeans wasn't enough. "There are..two-two basic types of...feathers. The vaned feathers-oh God, Gabe-"

Gabriel had shoved Sams hands away from his wings to trail kisses down his tight stomach. His muscles twitched against his lips the closer he got to Sams erection. When he reached the hem of his jeans he quickly undid them. Without hesitating he shoved his hand down them, his soft fingers tracing around the bulge in his underwear. This got a pleasing reaction from Sam.

"Don't stop talking," He purred, wings fanning around him, making him feel and seem bigger, "tell me about those feathers, kiddo."

Sam tried to remember where he had left off, but his brain had turned fuzzy and hot. He took a deep breath, his eyes seeing big bangs taking place on the ceiling as the arc angels soft fingers slowly graze up to the elastic of his underpants.

"The-the vaned feathers," He panted, "cover the exterior of the body...and down fea-ahh-feathers are under the vaned feathers. A vaned feather ty-...Gabriel-"

The arc angel was grinning as he made Sam squirm from his touch. He had pulled off his jeans and his underwear and was now flicking his fingers as slow as he possibly could up and down Sams erection.

"I'm not hearing talk about feathers, kiddo..."

"Dammit..." Sam moaned, "vaned feathers typically feature a main shaft...do-down feathers are found around the exterior of feathers, and young birds-" Gabriel tugged a little hard on his erection and Sam yelped, "-and-_and young angels_...are found to be clad in only down feathers."

Sam was so hard now his erection was pointing up towards his abdomen. He was sweating and Gabriel seemed too cool and comfortable. He needed to fix that. He made a grab for the angels hips and tugged on his jeans. The angel had not expected this to happen. His eyebrows arched in surprise as his jeans pooled around his knees and Sam reached for the bulge in his boxers. Gabriel gasped at the touch and rocked into his hand, his feathers rippling. Sam pulled him down, their hot skin pressing against each other. Gabriels wings fluttered in ecxasty as he moaned and Sam bucked against him. They started grinding against each other awkwardly until Sam moved the angel up towards him to lay more comfortably. Here, they found a steady rhythm. Heat was pooling in Sams stomach and he knew he was close to the edge. His cock was already dripping and the feeling of Gabriels damp underwear and erection against his skin wasn't helping. With another flutter of the angels wings he was gone.

He knew he had shouted something but he wasn't sure if it was just noise or if it had been Gabriels name.

Sams orgasm left him panting and feeling dreamy. He wanted to sleep but Gabriel hadn't released yet.

"Touch..." Gabriel panted, "touch my wings, Sammy...touch them again, please..."

Sam did as he asked and traced his calloused hands first through the smallest wings, then second, and then the largest. He made sure to go through all the feathers individually like he had when this first started out. The angel was trembling with each touch and his eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head. Sam had never seen him like this before and it was almost enough to get him hard again. He abandoned one wing to glide his hand down and wrap it around Gabriels erection, letting him thrust into it as he tugged lightly on his primary feathers with his other hand. It wasn't long until Gabriel was gone too. He had gasped so loud Sam was afraid he had hurt him again, but he recognized the sudden wobbliness of limbs and dreamy like expression on his face. He had soiled his boxers and before the angel slumped against his hunters chest, Sam took them off of him.

The curled up together under the blankets, Gabriels wings were still visible. He folded them around his body, the tips of the primary feathers brushing against Sam. He kissed the tip of the arc angels nose.

"Happy three month anniversary..." Gabriel yawned.

* * *

He checked his phone again to see if he had any missed messages or calls from Gabriel. His screen was vacant of alerts and he sighed, a bubble of anxiety swelling in his stomach. Sam curled up in his bed with his face pressed into the pillow. He wasn't so worried about their anniversary anymore, he was more worried about what Gabriel was doing that was so important he had been gone all day. He wondered if perhaps Metatron or Gadreel had taken him and had him tied up somewhere. The bubble of anxiety threatened to burst at that thought.

He turned to look at his clock. It was eight at night and outside his window he could sort of see the sun beginning to set over the horizon. His heart ached with the memory of watching it with his angel. He closed his eyes and found himself humming to the tune of Heat of the Moment. Then he thought he was actually hearing it. He frowned, sitting up and looking around his room, staring out his open door and down the hall, listening hard to see if he was actually hearing the song or if he was imagining it.  
He thought for sure he could hear it. But it wasn't coming from the bunker.

He got out of bed and walked toward his open door, leaning down to look towards Deans room.

"Dean," he called.

"What?" was his reply.

"Can you hear that?"  
"...Hear what?"  
"I...I think...I think someones playing Asia."  
"'s not me."

Sam pivoted back around in his room. The song was louder now, and he knew he definitely wasn't just thinking he was hearing it. The song was louder but it was still dull. Like it was playing from outside.

He hurried to the window and pushed it open, peering out to see Gabriel standing outside his window with an old black stereo, holding it above his head as Asia sang loudly. The angel was grinning devilishly and Sam had to smile in spite.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't think I really forgot did you? _C'mon_, Sammich! Give me some credit here! I may be a dick, but I'm not an idiot."

Sam shook his head and climbed out the window, his feet hitting grass and then running towards the trickster. He didn't hesitate to bend down and swoop him into a kiss. Gabriel still held onto the stereo until Sam parted.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, Gabriel."

The angel couldn't stop grinning as he finally set the stero down and stood on his toes to kiss the hunter back. "I love you too, kiddo. Now, c'mon, I've been planning out this day for weeks. You're gonna love it." He held up his fingers to snap them away, and Sam felt ridiculous for all that worrying he had been doing all day. Gabriels grip around his waist tightened before the crack between his middle finger and thumb swooped them away.


End file.
